Many users engage in various types of competitions, such as road races, dance competitions, weight lifting competitions, workout competitions crafting competitions (e.g., building a sculpture, building a toothpick bridge, etc.), skateboarding competitions, fashion competitions, videogame competitions, and/or a wide variety of other activities with which users may compete. In an example, a fantasy football league may allow users to create fantasy football teams that may be tracked through an online interface and/or a pen and paper methodology. Such users may pay fees in order to participate in the fantasy football league, and the winner may be awarded a payout from such fees.